The Rescue
by Alice Lee OC
Summary: Hawke and Fenris love each other and refuse to admit it, but when Hawke gets kidnapped by the templars Fenris rushes in to save her. Female mage Hawke *One shot*


**I don't own Dragon Age 1 or 2.**

**If I did, Oghren would show up in the Hanged Man and be a member of your group.**

**Fenris: What are you doing human?**

**Varric: where are we?**

**I am telling a story, and Fenris don't stick around I mess with you a lot.**

**Hawke: Am I the only one with a bad feeling?**

**All Dragon Age characters: No.**

***Smirks***

* * *

><p>It started out like most missions Hawke and some of our companions went on. This time to the Wounded Coast. like most of the time it was myself, Hawke, Varric, And Aveline.<p>

"I'm telling you it really happened!" Varric was telling some story that sounded almost believable if you didn't know him.

"Just leave him be Aveline, or you two will be arguing the whole time," ah Hawke, always the voice of reason. I sighed we saw eye to eye on most things, the problem was I had a problem with mages, while she was a mage. Her first name was Alexandra, though everyone called her Hawke, she even introduced herself as Hawke. Alexandra it fitted in a way, it was similar to her mothers.

"So tell me again what we're doing?" Aveline asked Hawke.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Hawke grabbed her staff.

"There he is! Get them!" that voice… a tevinter! I grabbed my two handed hammer off my back. "You are in possession of stolen property return the slave and you will be spared!" one of them shouted at Hawke, and she looked very angry.

"He is _not _a slave and I won't let you take him!" and she blasted him with lighting that traveled through the people next to him. Many of which died. Then she shot a fist of stone and he too was dead. A rouge came up behind her and I hit them with my hammer sending them flying, Varric finished the rouge off.

A mage moved barely alive I stormed up to him and demanded, "Where is he?" speaking of Danarius.

"I don't know Hadriana put us up to this!" he cried.

"Then where is she?" I was very upset now.

"In some holding cave north of Kirkwall, you'll need me to find it!"

"No I won't I know of which cave you speak of," and I snapped his neck.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hawke asked me.

"Yes, Hadriana might be ready for me, who knows when she sent these men," I thought about it having Hawke there would be a good idea.

"So when do you want to go?" she asked writing a letter.

"Is what we're doing extremely important?" I asked her I wanted to get there now.

"No not really, we can leave for the cave now if you want," she then turned to our other companions and added "ether one of you not want to go? I want Merrill to see what the tevinters use blood magic for, then maybe she'll stop using it,"

"I'd rather be at the Hanged Man, Bianca got scratched,"

* * *

><p>"This it the holding cave where Hadriana is hiding," finally I had the chance to kill her. If I can't find Danarius I can at least send him a little message. In the form of a few dozen corpses<p>

"Let's go then, something is very wrong here," Merrill kept a hand on her staff. Nervous little naive mage, the words fit her perfectly. We fought a few battles with demons and mages. We found a torture table with some victim's dead body. "They sacrifice the unwilling? That is horrible!"

"Yes, it is, and you're only a step away from this yourself," I told her Hawke's eyes tightened. The way they always do when I talk of mages. I had been trying to back off of mages as a whole, but there's always some blood mage that needs killing.

"As much as I hate to say this Merrill, he's right. The only difference between you and these guys is morals and a lust for power," Hawke informed her. So Hawke wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to scare Merrill out of blood magic. Why the hell didn't I think of this?

She gasped as she realized it was true, "I'll never use blood magic again!" she cried. And stayed quiet for a while except for the occasional "I'm sorry".

As we neared the end of the cave we ran into an elven woman. "Oh what is going on here? Mistress has killed everyone, saying she needed power, papa was bled like many of the others, why is this happening?"

"Calm down, and get out of here, go to Kirkwall and try to find a dwarf named Varric, he can lead you to my estate where you can stay and have a job if you wish," Hawke ordered her she nodded her head and ran.

"That poor woman, I think you did a good thing there Hawke," Aveline who hadn't spoken for a while said to Hawke.

I had to fight the smile at Hawke's action. For a while I had feelings for Alexandra that I couldn't quite place, it was more than comrade, or even friend, I shook my head as a recent conversation with a certain dwarf came to mind.

_"No way the Champion of Brooding has a heart!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You love Hawke, that's what you're feeling, talk to her maybe she fells the same way," he shook his head. "Hey if worst comes to worst, you can talk to Carver and convince him to put in a good word for you,"_

_"What, you think I-"_

_"I know you do Fenris, it's not hard to tell," Carver interrupted._

_"W-w-what? That can't be!"_

_"Hey you three. Why are you blushing Fenris? Hawke ask for a favor or something?" Anders walked in._

_"He just found out that everyone except Hawke knows he loves her,"_

_"I don't what made you people think that?" I nearly shouted and stormed off. There were times I didn't like those three, Anders more so._

* * *

><p><strong>Hawke Pov<strong>

We opened the door that lead to Hadriana's hiding spot, and she screamed, "Kill them all!" I left Hadriana half alive, so Fenris could kill her. Aveline has been smug ever since we were attacked by those tevinters. Ave was convinced I loved Fenris, yes he's handsome and I like the dark and mysterious type and all, but _Fenris_ I don't see how we could possibly work out any sort of relationship he hates mages with a fierce passion and I am a mage. He probably would hate me if we weren't comrades. I stood by in silence as he ripped Hadriana's heart out and stepped on it, literally.

"You did what you had to," I said to him as he stormed by ready to leave.

"You think I enjoyed killing her? I'm not some sadistic mage!…" He continued to rant yelling in my face for a little while when suddenly he said, "I… need some air," he glowed blue and walked through the walls and out of sight.

"That's not all he needs, you alright?" Aveline turned to me it was then I realized I was crying. Tears welled down my checks as I quietly sobbed.

"Mostly, I'll see you two later," I ran off.

I was now at the Hanged Man trying to clear my head with some alcohol. "What happened to you?" my brother asked.

"Nothing, do you mind keeping a secret?" I turned to Carver.

"Depends, if you're planning to take over Kirkwall, no. If it's something personal, then yes," I smiled at my brother.

"I've fallen in love the worst person possible," I admitted.

"He's not a templar is he?" Carver suddenly looked ready for murder.

"No, I'll give you a hint though, you know him and have something in common with him," it was a simple riddle.

"Fenris?"

"Yep, like I said the worst person possible," I sighed and put down my cup. "I'm heading home now see you later Carver," and I stumbled out of the Hanged Man. Damn I'm going to pay for this in the morning.

"A drunken woman shouldn't walk alone at night, I'll come with you," he offered. I sighed I had a feeling he wouldn't let me go alone no matter what, and Carver's mind is made up, there is no changing it. Like the time he found a Mabri pup and decided to bring her home, eventually mom caved in and we named her Carmen.

"Alright, if you're sure let's go I'm going to need some water," we walked side by side till we got home.

"Bodahn, make sure she doesn't leave," my brother attempted to be quiet when saying this.

"I can hear you Carver, I'm drunk not deft," I was sipping my water trying to avoid the nightmare of a hangover.

He mumbled something like, "I swear she's more aware drunk than sober,"

"Miss bird wobbly" Sandal said in his normal voice that said 'there's something wrong with me'

I sighed and went to go lay down. "I shouldn't have had that last one," I whispered to myself.

"See you later Sister!" Carver called from downstairs.

"What the fade is he up too now?" I was now worried about what I had told him back at the Hanged Man. But surely Carver wouldn't… never mind he would and probably is. "Tell anyone what I told you and expect the earth to swallow you whole!" I threatened him.

"I'll take note of that sis," he called then whispered "shit if I tell Fenris she'll no doubt kill me," my eyes widened. I heard the door close, and I pulled my journal out of its hiding spot. A special compartment, which I ordered custom, in my bed. And wrote

_March 14th _

_I may have made a huge mistake. I told Carver Carver about how I feel for Fenris. There is now not a doubt he will ether tell Fenris or tell Varric, who will not only tell Fenris but make up a story about us and might even write a book inspired by us._

_All in all, I'm dead. Also note to self never get the surprise ale again. EVER._

I closed my journal and my eyes. Tomorrow would be worst than going through the harrowing. Which I'm proud to say I will never do_._

* * *

><p><strong>Fenris Pov<strong>

"Fenris!" Carver shouted as he walked in with Varric in tow. Whatever was happening I didn't like.

"What is it Carver? I have other things I need to do," like apologize to Alexandra. "Listen if it's about my yelling at your sister I'm already heading over there," that was not the right thing to say.

"You what? I'll kill you later. You and her _need _to talk to each other," Carver looked very angry.

"Everyone except you two know you have feelings for each other, and Fenris I already lost sixty sliver cause of you, make a damn move on her already!"

"Alright, alright. Yes I care a great deal for Hawke. Are you two satisfied now?"

"No, not until you tell one another," Carver grabbed my shoulder dragging me out the door and all the way to the Hawke estate.

"Do I not have some say in this? If I wanted Hawke to know I would have told her and I doubt she cares for me in that regard," I struggled to get free off Carver's grasp. When I tried to use the lyrium Varric pulled out his crossbow.

Carver opened the door and began to swear using more profanities the I thought existed. "Hey what's wr- oh shit," I was released. And saw what had Carver swearing the mansion was in ruins. The dwarves were on the floor unconscious. The elven woman from the caves frozen to the wall.

"They came out of nowhere, the took Mistress Hawke and caused all the damage," she gasped as she told us everything.

"Did you get a good look at them?" I asked ready to kill whoever I had to in order to bring her back safe.

"They had a symbol on their chest plates one I'd never seen before. The kept saying they were passing out righteous judgment. That the apostate in the house would be made tranquil,"

"Think that's more than helpful," I got her down, "Try to get these two to wake up," I told her pointing to Bodahn and Sandal. "Get everyone else, we have a mage to save," I won't let them turn you tranquil Alexandra.

I stormed in the building that those damned templars had taken her. "Hawke I'm coming for you," I said to no one in particular. They shall see what happens when you anger me. I heard a scream and ran through the walls. Till I found it, the room where they were keeping Hawke. I broke the door down and looked around there were twelve living templars and twenty on the floor. Hawke was staffless and sending a combination of lightning and earth and then she collapsed, I ran hitting every man in armor I saw.

When all were ether unconscious or dead I put my hammer on my back and picked up Hawke carefully. Her head was resting against my shoulder. My arms cradled her gently. "Please be alive," I whispered to her as I walked swiftly and carefully to Anders's clinic.

Her eyes fluttered open and I smiled at her, "F-Fenris? What happened?" She blinked and looked around seeing that she was in my arms, in the middle of the night.

"You were kidnapped the templar's nearly made you tranquil. I had to stop them, Anders found out where they had taken you. Varric and Carver went to talk with the knight commander. Leaving me to rescue you," out of relief or idiocy I leaned in and kissed her forehead. She gasped in shock.

"Fenris? What are you doing?" had I done something wrong?

I moved my head cursing my inexperience with these types of things. "Hawke there's something I-"

"Alexandra!" Carver cried out.

"Hawke!" came from Varric, Anders Aveline and Merrill.

"Is she alright?" Carver got to us first. Hawke glared daggers at him.

"I'm fine do you know how the templars found me?" I put her down and instantly missed the warmth of her skin.

"We don't know but we will find out," Aveline had a look of relief and anger on her face.

"Do I want to know how bad the mansion is?" Hawke asked warily.

"No, you don't, good news everyone is alive and well," Anders pointed towards the three who had been at the mansion during the kidnapping.

"You and Carver and stay at my mansion if you want," I offered. I got a thumbs up from Varric that I hope Hawke didn't see.

"Actually I'm staying here with Anders to make sure that a certain spirit go a little crazy," Carver winked at me. Again I hoped Hawke didn't see that.

"Then I guess I'll stay with you Fenris, until the mansion is fixed," Hawke turned to me and smiled.

"So… now that that's settled Fenris try anything funny with my sister be prepared to get cut in half," Carver threatened.

"I would never-" there was no way out of this. Curse you Carver curse you, may karma bite your ass.

The ground began to tremble and a giant crack appeared out of nowhere and nearly swallowed Carver. "I wasn't kidding about the earth swallowing you whole," Hawke was glaring at him.

"I-I can see that," Carver was looking between his sister and the crack in the ground. Hawke was scary when she wanted to be, but right now she needed some rest she looked like she was going to fall asleep on her feet.

"Come on, you must be tired. You can terrorize him in the morning," I saw her nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawke Pov<strong>

"What were you going to say back there?" I asked Fenris as he opened the door to his mansion.

"I was going to tell you something important, something that should only be said while we're alone," Fenris took a deep breath. "I love you Hawke."

I froze with shock 'he loves me' was the only thought running through my head. "Fenris," I whispered. He gulped, unsure of how else to respond I kissed him, my arms wrapped around his neck one of his hands held the back of my head, as if to keep me here for as long as possible the other was on the small of my back.

"I love you too," I whispered when our lips parted.

"There are times when I want to kill your brother, now is not one of them," he joked smiling.

"Yes, but I am at least glad _I'm _the one who told you."

"Who else knows?" he looked at me warily.

"When I was horribly drunk I told Carver, a mistake on my part," I rested my head on his shoulder to hide my blush.

"You spill out your heart when drunk?" he mused.

"No, I say what was troubling me that lead me to get drunk in the first place," I admitted.

"And what about loving me troubled you? If you don't mind me asking,"

"I'm a _mage _I was afraid you only saw me as a comrade, or as nothing at all," I sighed my fears seemed silly now, knowing that he cares.

"Never think that again, or else I will go to drastic measures," he threatened. He let go of me to remove his clawed gauntlets and stroked my cheek with his bare hand.

"Like what?" I teased.

"Like this," he smirked, wrapped his arms around me, and bolted through the halls to his bedchambers in a matter of seconds. I was pinned beneath him on his bed. Damn him for having a smirk that turned my brain in to mush.

"How did you-" I was interrupted by the elf currently trapping me.

"It doesn't matter right now," after receiving another kiss to the forehead my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Carver: Am the only one who can't unread that?<strong>

**Fenris: Writer, I have a question. WHAT THE *beep* *beep* *beep***

**Fenris calm down.**

**Aveline: What sort of Hawke is this?**

**The one I created and play.**

**Elizabeth(my dragon age 1 character): What do you have against mages Fenris?**

**Hawke: He was enslaved my the tevinters, who are mostly mages.**

**Elizabeth: Okay that makes sense.**

**I'm proud of myself with this one, my longest page for a story yet!**

**Remember readers REVIEW!**

**(And maybe I'll conintue this one)**


End file.
